


The Worst Spell

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The One Ring casts the worst spell of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Under a Spell

Not all the spells in Middle Earth were bad, Gandalf thought, but the spell the One Ring cast on any who touched it was the worst sort of magic, if indeed it _was_ magic at all. 

The Ring held great power, a power so great that no being, mortal or immortal could withstand it. It seemed to him that the more powerful the being who held it was to begin with, the easier they were to corrupt and bring to ruin. 

The Hobbits were perfect to carry the Ring. He knew that it would eventually corrupt Frodo as it had Gollum, but maybe not before it could be unmade. That was the key to the entire quest. Frodo had to be able to hold out until they could get it to Mordor. He wasn’t sure that the little fellow could do it alone, but none had ever had a more stalwart companion that Samwise Gamgee. Sam was as dependable as the sun and as strong as well. 

He knew that the Ring would destroy Frodo. He only hoped that going to the Undying Lands was reward enough for his life. It was, in the end, all they had to offer.


End file.
